In recent years, various mobile devices having at least one of a power saving mode and a sleep mode are being put in practical use to suppress consumption power of the mobile devices. A mobile device having the power saving mode and the sleep mode does not simultaneously activate or stop all functions by collectively operating all power supplies of the mobile device. The mobile device having the power saving mode and the sleep mode stops power supply to functional units such as a CPU and a display panel (e.g. a LCD) whose consumption power is high and, only when necessary, supplies power to the functional units whose consumption power is high.
To cancel such a partial stop state and cause a transition to a normal operation state of supplying power to the function units whose consumption power is high, some trigger needs to be given. At present, a mechanical switch is usually used as means for giving this trigger.
However, the mobile device tends more to use a touch input device such as a touch panel without using a mechanical which is exposed to an external surface to improve design and the waterproof property.
Patent Literature 1 discloses using such a touch input device, and causing transition from a stop state to a normal operation state when the touch input device is touched.
PTL 1: Japanese Translation of PCT Application Laid-Open No. 2007-508619
In many instances, the mobile device is usually carried in a state where the mobile device is put in a bag and the like.
When the mobile device is carried, the mobile device may contact another object in the bag or receive a shock applied while being carried, and therefore the touch input device is likely to detect a touch likewise as if the touch input device were touched.
Hence, in Patent Literature 1, a threshold for a press strength of a touch is provided, and it is determined that an intentional input is made when the press strength exceeds the threshold, so that activation processing is performed to cause the transition from a stop state to a normal operation state.
However, when a pressing force exceeding the threshold is applied due to at least one of the above shock and contact with another object, even an unintentional input triggers execution of the activation processing.